Sebelum Mencintai
by Lhyn Hatake
Summary: Benarkah hanya karena cinta dua manusia bisa menikah? Aku menikahi dia tanpa mengenalnya apalagi mencintainya dan aku baru mencintai dia setelah aku kehilangannya. bad summary, bad fic, bad title, sad ending, hanya sebuah kado kecil untuk Kakashi.


Hay-hay... Lhyn nongol bentar buat ngasih kado untuk Kakashi-koi... fic Gaje opkors. Happy BirthDay Kakashi~~*peluk2 Kakashi* dan juga Happy BirthDay Meee...*Peluk2 diri sendiri*

Okhe langsung saja...

WARNING : GAJE tingkat akut, OOC, Typos parah!, RUSH, aneh, gak Ngeh, Death Chara, OC, Oneshoot, ending nggantung, siapkan kantong muntah/Antimo/Aspirin/Parasetamol untuk antisipasi segala kemungkinan yang ada mengingat _**FIC INI JAUH DARI KATA SEMPURNA**_. Kritik, Saran, dan Flame diterima dengan senang hati.

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

00Lhyn00

Aku berdiri di sini, di tengah-tengah orang-orang yang menganggapku sebagai keluarga atau setidaknya teman. Di sampingku berdiri seorang gadis dengan shiromuku yang dengan indah membalut tubuhnya, sementara hakama hitam membalut tubuhku. Lagu tradisional kiyari mengalun lembut mengisi khitmat upacara pernikahan ini.

Sekali lagi ku lirik wajah bersemu merah gadis di sampingku, jujur saja bahwa pesona gadis itu tak berkurang sedikitpun di balik tsuno kakushinya. Aku tak mengenalnya, jangan heran. Selama empat kali pertemuan keluarga Haruno dan Hatake, aku tak pernah hadir. Bukan karena ingin mangkir, tapi sebagai pemimpin sebuah perusahaan besar sangat sulit bagiku mencuri sedikit waktu untuk suatu menghadiri acara meski itu dirancang oleh ayahku sendiri.

Aku tak begitu peduli dengan pernikahan ini, hanya agar ayahku berhenti mambahas tentang penerus keluarga dan janji konyolnya pada almarhum Ibu. Sementara gadis itu... entahlah, dia gadis pintar –seorang detektif membantuku mencari tahu profilnya– dan masih muda, dua belas tahun di bawahku. Entah alasan apa dia menerima perjodohan ini, menikah dengan pria yang tak dikenalnya diusianya yang kedua puluh tahun. Ini jaman modern di mana menikah muda bukanlah hal yang tak perlu difikirkan ribuan kali.

Dia cantik –seperti yang kubilang tadi– dan rasanya tak mungkin tidak ada pria muda yang tertarik padanya. Dan kau harus percaya, ketika kubilang bahwa dia menarik itu berarti dia memang menarik dan mampu menarik perhatian sembilan dari sepuluh pria.

Lagu tradisional berhenti dan Aku mengalihkan perhatianku darinya saat pendeta memulai doa-doanya, yang kemudian akan dilanjutkan dengan memintaku mengucapkan janji melakukannya dengan tenang dan segala prosesi itu tampak seperti kilasan-kilasan kejadian yang berlalu begitu saja dari padanganku.

.

.

Ini pagi pertamaku dengan menyandang status baru sebagai seorang suami. Oh, jangan menanyakan tentang malam pengantin padaku, karena mempelai wanitanya yang dengan indah tertidur dalam gendonganku menuju kamar kami. Agaknya dia terlalu banyak meminum sake, aku memperhatikan bagaimana dia tak bisa menolak setiap kali ada yang mengajak bersulang.

"Selamat pagi...," suara lembutnya mengalun ramah saat aku berjalan menuruni tangga.

Aku tersenyum tipis dan melangkah menuju ketempatnya duduk di meja makan, gadis itu tengah berkutat dengan buku-buku kuliahnya. Untuk pernikahan kami, baik aku maupun Sakura –istriku– sama-sama tidak menyetujui usulan bulan madu dari kedua orang tua kami. Aku tak punya banyak waktu, libur satu hari saja itu berarti aku telah menunda menandatangani puluhan lembar proyek, beruntung aku bisa menghadiri perta pernikahanku sendiri kemarin.

Gadis pink itu menyiapkan sarapanku dengan cekatan, piring, sendok, garpu, semuanya telah dia sediakan. Begitu kegiatannya berhenti aku tergugu, tak tahu apa yang harus ku bicarakan untuk memulai hari kami sebagai satu keluarga baru. Ucapan terima kasihku terdengar canggung.

"Ini bekalmu," gadis itu menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal berwarna ungu.

Aku terdiam, agak sulit memahami situasi ini. Apa dia lupa bahwa aku dua belas tahun lebih tua darinya? Lebih tua bukan lebih muda dan aku seorang businessman, bukan siswa sekolah.

"Oh... ummm... sebenarnya aku lupa kalau aku sudah tidak tinggal dirumahku lagi dan membuatkan bekal untuk Konohamaru dan..." dia tampak gugup, membuat wajahnya terlihat seperti bayi polos yang menggemaskan.

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya dan mengacak pelan rambut pink yang terasa begitu lembut ditelapak tanganku. Ah, begitu mudah menjangkau puncak kepalanya yang bahkan tak mencapai pundakku. "Baiklah, terimakasih Sakura-chan," kataku dan kuambil kotak bekal itu sebelum melangkah keluar rumah.

"Kakashi..." panggil Sakura.

Aku berbalik dan menatap emerladnya. Ngomong-ngomong, emerald itu indah sekali. "Ya..?"

"Bisa menunduk sebentar?" gumamnya tampak malu-malu, membuatku tertegun, wajah itu sangat indah. "Hanya sebentar."

Aku menunduk mengukuti perintahnya sementara dia terlihat semakin gugup dan...

Cup!

Gadis pink itu berlari meninggalkanku yang terpaku setelah mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipiku. Aku menatap punggungnya yang menaiki tangga, sayang sekali hanya sekejap aku melihat wajah manisnya yang memerah.

.

.

"Kenapa kau mau menikah denganku, Sakura?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar, begitu saja dengan nada santai dari bibirku. Hanya sekejap kualihkan pandanganku padanya dan kembali lagi pada Macbook di pangkuanku.

"Kau tampan, kaya dan mapan, siapa yang tak mau menikah denganmu Kashi?" jawabnya tak kalah santai, bahkan tangan kecilnya tak berhenti sekejap pun dari kegiatannya menorehkan tinta di atas bukunya.

Aku mendengus dan dia tertawa pelan mendengar dengusanku. "Dan bisa kutebak kau mau menikah denganku juga karena aku cantik meski pun belum kaya dan belum mapan," tambahnya dengan senyum jahil, selama **enam bulan** menjadi suaminya membuatku jadi bisa mengartikan segala jenis emosi di wajah putih itu.

"Kembali pada bukumu," kataku dengan dengusan kecil. "Kau akan tidur di sofamu sekarang kalau sampai dapat nilai B," ancamku tak main-main.

"Kalau begitu akan kudapatkan nilai C."

"Tidurlah di garasi."

"Kau yakin?" tambahnya dengan nada nakal.

Ku lirik dia sekilas dan ku dapatkan pandangan itu... AH! Aku salah memberi ancaman!

.

.

"Sudah ku bilang berapa kali untuk tidak tidur di sofa dengan rambut basah Hatake?"

Kupandang dia –istriku– yang berjalan cepat kearahku dengan handuk putih di tangannya, aku hanya mendengus pelan seperti biasa. Dia akan semakin banyak bicara jika aku menjawabnya, lebih baik kubiarkan dia mengomel tentang masuk angin dan bantal yang berjamur sambil mengusap rambut perakku dengan handuk di tangan. **Setahun** memiliki dia sebagai istri tidak membuatku bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan yang telah kulakukan hampir sepanjang hidupku.

"Oh Kami-sama... buku itu lagi?" dia kembali mendecak kesal dan dengan cekatan tangan kecilnya merebut buku kesayanganku.

Aku merengut. "Kembalikan itu Dear..."

"Sudah diam! Aku belum selesai dengan rambutmu."

"Kau melanggar teritori pribadiku," gumamku, bangkit dan duduk di sofa, gadis itu mengikuti gerakanku dan beringsut duduk di sampingku, kembali mengusap-usap rambutku sementara buku bersampul orange itu tergeletak di belakangnya.

"Ah.. aku mohon jangan hukum aku tuan..." gumamnya sarkatik. "Aku punya lima anak yang harus ku nafkahi," tambahnya dengan senyum jahil.

"Benarkah?" balasku, kuusahakan dengan nada sejahil nadanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai membuatnya satu persatu?"

"Pervert!" sebuah jitakan keras mendarat di kepala putihku, sedikit mengerang keras aku menatap wajah memerah Sakura.

"Kenapa? Baguskan kalau kita mulai merencanakan masa depan? Sesekali kau juga perlu merasakannya langsung..," kuberikan seringgai terbaikku. "..tanpa pengaman."

'Buagh!'

"AWW!" aku mengerang ketika mendapatkan pukulan keras dirusukku! Sial, sakit sekali... aku yakin ada salah satunya yang patah!

.

.

"Kakashi..."

Deg!

Jantungku berpacu cepat seketika saat mendengar suara itu, suara yang memanggilku itu dan jantungku seakan hendak melompat keluar dari rongganya detik itu juga... detik di mana gadis berambut kecoklatan itu menghambur kedalam pelukanku.

"Aku tahu..." gadis itu terisak, suaranya bergetar. "Aku tahu kau akan menungguku..."

Tidak-tidak, ada yang salah di sini...

"Aku tahu kau akan di sini saat aku kembali," suara itu kembali mengalun, menghadirkan kerinduan yang terasa asing di dadaku.

Tidak...

Aku mencoba mengelak, ini salah... aku memang di sini... tapi untuk mengenangnya, bukan menunggunya dan berharap dia kembali...

"Aku mencintaimu Kakashi, tidak berubah sedikitpun seperti lima tahun yang lalu."

Rasa hangat itu tiba-tiba membuncah, menyemarakkan setiap rongga-rongga dadaku. Ada perasaan puas yang tiba-tiba hadir di sini... di dadaku. Melenyapkan apa yang sedari tadi mengganjal hatiku.

"Rin..."

.

.

"Kau sudah pulang?" sambut Sakura dengan kedua tangan yang terentang di depan pintu.

Aku tersenyum dan menyambut pelukannya dengan hangat, mengusap punggung kecilnya dengan sayang. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu," gumamku dan ku berikan sebuah tas karton yang sedari tadi terjinjing di tanganku.

Dengan cepat dia membukanya dan memekik pelan. "Kashi ini...," wajah gembiranya membuatnya tak sanggup berkata-kata. Itu adalah buku yang memang telah lama dicarinya dan kebetulan aku mendapatkannya.

Di tersenym bahagia, tapi entah kenapa justru rasa penyesalan yang terus muncul menyesakkan dadaku. Mungkin karena penghianatan yang diam-diam kulakukan di belakangnya.

.

.

Aku menyesal tapi tak pernah bisa untuk menghentikan kesalahan yang tengah kuperbuat. Tak pernah bisa menampik kehadiran wanita lain selain Sakura di hatiku. Rin. Cinta masa kecilku, kekasih yang meninggalkanku lima tahun lalu dan sekarang dia kembali. Kembali disaat statusku bukan lagi seorang pria lajang yang merdeka untuk mencintainya.

Aku tahu akulah yang menghancurkan keluarga kecilku bersama Sakura, akulah yang menanam penghianatan di atas tanah pernikahan kami. Aku tak tahu mana yang benar, aku merasa marah pada diriku sendiri. Takut pada tatapan hangat Sakura, merasa tak pantas setiap kali aku menyentuh tubuhnya dengan tangan kotorku.

Tapi aku juga tak bisa meninggalkan apa yang dulu pernah hilang dan kini kembali, aku tak bisa melepaskannya untuk kedua kali...

"Kau pulang larut lagi?" Sakura menyambutku di tengah tangga, matanya setengah terpejam dengan piyama tidur kusut berantakan.

"Hem," jawabku singkat, wajah polos itu membuatku merasa hina.

"Mau kupanaskan makan malam atau kusiapkan air untuk mandi?"

"Tak perlu, aku mau langsung tidur saja," aku berjalan melewatinya begitu saja, aku tahu sikapku membuatnya kecewa, tapi itu lebih baik dari pada dia terus menatapku dengan pandangan memuja itu.

.

.

Aku tahu suatu saat hari buruk ini akan tiba, tapi entah kenapa jantungku tetap terasa melompat keluar dari rongganya saat mendengar kotak bekal yang tak sengaja ku tinggalkan dirumah kini terjatuh di atas lantai ruanganku. Aku belum siap.

Aku tergagap dengan dada yang berdenyut tak nyaman melihat air mata mengalir perlahan dari emerald indah itu. Sebelah tangannya membekap mulutnya yang mengeluarkan pekikan ngeri.

Dia melihatku setengah telanjang dengan Rin di atas pangkuanku.

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan saat itu, mengejarnya dan meminta maaf? Aku yakin tak ada maaf yang pantas untukku. Jadi kubiarkan dia berlari meninggalkanku. Aku tahu dia kecewa dan terluka. Aku tahu bahwa hal yang kulakukan adalah hal terbodoh dalam hidupku, tapi aku sama sekali tak berkuasa pada hatiku.

.

.

Dia tak kembali kerumah kami selama seminggu, aku mencarinya dan tahu dia menginap dirumah sahabatnya Ino. Tapi aku tak berani muncul di hadapannya, benar-benar pengecut yang takut mengajak istrinya pulang.

Hingga dihari kedelapan dia muncul di depan pintu rumah kami. Dia datang bukan pulang. Aku mempersilahkannya masuk dengan canggung. Kutahan keinginan untuk mendekapnya kuat-kuat dalam pelukanku, aku tak mau melukainya lebih jauh lagi. Setidaknya aku sedikit lega dia sehat meski tampak pucat.

Suasana ruang keluarga kami benar-benar kaku. Kami duduk berhadapan seperti orang asing. Aku tak tahu dengan kata apa aku harus memulai pembicaraan kami, terlintas kata maaf tapi hatiku menolak dan yakin bahwa tak ada maaf yang pantas untukku darinya. Aku menghela nafas berat dan menatapnya, wanita yang kunikahi **dua tahun** yang lalu.

"Saku—"

"Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini," katanya dengan suara bergetar sebelum akhirnya dia berlari keluar setelah menjatuhkan sebuah amplop coklat di atas meja di depanku.

Firasatku tak enak. Aku takut, sangat takut saat kubuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan kertas putih dari dalamnya, membuka lipatannya dan membaca...

SURAT GUGATAN CERAI.

Kertas putih itu meluncur mulus kelantai di bawah kakiku.

.

.

Ada yang hilang dalam hidupku. Dan entah kenapa perasaan kehilangan itu jauh lebih besar dari yang dulu selalu ku bayangkan bila aku benar-benar kehilangannya. Aku seperti merasa kehilangan berlian padahal hanya kehilangan mutiara.

Bayangan Sakura selalu melintas di benakku. Saat dia membuatkan bekal untukku, saat dia tersenyum dan tertawa, saat dia mengejekku, saat dia merengut karena ulahku. Aku merindukannya. Sejak perceraikan kami **delapan bulan** yang lalu aku sama sekali tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi.

Pernah ku coba bertanya tentang kabarnya pada kedua orang tuanya lalu mereka hanya menjawab dengan wajah tak suka dan mengatakan Sakura tengah bekerja disuatu tempat di luar kota. Aku kehilangannya, dia seperti menghilang begitu saja dari hidupku, menyisakan ruang kosong di dadaku yang sulit terisi orang lain.

"Kakashi, jangan lupa kita ada janji dengan dokter Shizune untuk chek kesehatan dan juga dengan pendeta di kuil Hitsuji," ucapan Rin membuyarkan lamunanku tentang Sakura.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar rentetan jadwal pra wedding yang telah disusunnya rapi. Aku tak mengerti kenapa perasaanku masih saja seperti ini.

Rin adalah cinta masa kecilku, cinta pertamaku dan cinta yang begitu besar dihatiku, seharusnya aku bahagia bisa menikahinya. Tidak seperti Sakura yang bahkan tak ku kenal saat aku menikahinya.

Lima hari lagi, kami menikah.

.

.

Rin menggandeng tanganku menyusuri lorong rumah sakit menuju ruangan dokter Shizune di lantai dua rumah sakit ini. Aku tak tahu perasaan apa yang menghampiriku saat ini, jantungku berdebar kencang tanpa sebab. Aku menatap Rin berharap dia bisa menjelaskan perasaan apa ini, namun dia sepertinya sama sekali tak bisa merasakan apa yang tengah melandaku.

Hingga kemudian suara erangan itu terdengar, erangan dari suara yang tak asing meski telah lama tak ku dengar.

"Bertahanlah Sakura!" jerit panik seorang pria.

Aku merasakan tubuhku mengejang sesaat, sebelum kemudian detak jantungku berpacu dengan aliran darahku. Suatu alasan tak terjelaskan membuatku mengepalkan tangan.

"Ada apa Kakashi?"

Aku menggeleng menjawab pandangan bingung dari wanita berambut coklat di sampingku. "Kau masuklah dulu, aku akan menyusulmu nanti," kataku, melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berpura-pura berjalan dengan tenang menuju lorong asal suara itu tadi kudengar.

Ketenanganku luntur begitu berbelok di tikungan dan melihat wanita berambut pink dengan perut besar terbaring kesakitan di atas sickbad yang didorong beberapa paramedis. Dua orang berambut hitam ditinggal di luar ruang ICU yang baru saja melenyapkan sosok Sakura dari pandangan mataku.

Aku berdiri di sini, di ujung tikungan dan bersandar pada dinding ditemani sisi pengecutku. Kutajamkan pendengaranku mendengarkan apapun yang diucapkan oleh dua sosok berambut hitam yang duduk dengan cemas di depan ruang ICU.

Gumam panik terdengar beruntun dari pria berambut hitam kebiruan yang terus berjalan mondar-mandir, duduk dan kembali mondar-mandir. Kentara sekali dia cemas. Sementara pria yang lain duduk tenang menopang dagu dengan wajah cemas yang juga tergambar jelas.

Setelah tiga puluh menit pintu ICU terbuka dan beberapa sosok keluar, seorang wanita berambut pirang langsung diserbu oleh dua pria itu.

"Bagaimana kondisi Sakura dok? Apa dia akan melahirkan hari ini?"

Ada satu beban yang tiba-tiba jatuh menimpa dadaku. Sakura... akan melahirkan?

"Tidak, tadi hanya kontraksi besar namun sama sekali bukan tanda-tanda kelahiran. Aku masih yakin dengan prediksiku lima hari lagi, tapi mengenai kondisi Sakura... lebih baik kita bicara di ruanganku sekarang."

.

.

Sakura hamil dan akan melahirkan lima hari lagi. Entah hal apa yang membuatku begitu yakin bahwa anak dalam kandungan Sakura adalah anakku. Aku tak perduli tentang dua pria yang bersamanya, siapapun mereka, apapun hubungan mereka dengan Sakura, aku hanya perduli pada Sakura, Sakura yang kurindukan. Dan aku yakin dengan pasti bahwa anak itu anakku.

Tak berhenti sedetikpun aku meruntuki kebodohanku. Sakura hamil dan itu anakku dan aku mencampakannya, menghianatinya, melukainya. Bodoh! Aku yakin akulah pria terbodoh di dunia ini.

Dadaku berdenyut-denyut tak nyaman membayangkan selama ini Sakura melalui hidupnya tanpa aku. Pria brengsek yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi padanya.

.

.

Kali ini aku berdiri di depan altar, pernikahan kedua dalam hidupku. Aku memilih gereja dan bukan dengan segala prosesi adat yang mencerminkan pernikahan seorang Hatake. Tak ada keluargaku di sampingku, tak ada satu pun yang menyetujui pernikahan ini.

Tapi ini keputusanku. Rin adalah kekasihku dan menjadi tanggung jawabku untuk menikahinya. Iringan lagu pernikahan terdengar dan aku berbalik, dan memandang wanita bergaun putih indah dengan wajah tersenyum bahagia. Dia berjalan kearahku dengan didampingi Genma sebagai Bestmannya, sepupu dan juga satu-satunya keluarga Rin yang masih tersisa. Genma juga sahabatku.

Kuraih tangan mempelaiku dan membawanya berdiri di sampingku di depan altar. Pastur itu tersenyum damai sebelum mulai memberikan sedikit ceramah tentang penyatuan.

'_ARGGHHHH! SAKIT!'_

DEG!

Aku mengerjap. Suara itu... suara apa tadi?

Kupandang Rin yang masih tersenyum malu-malu memandang Pastur, kemudian kutatap Pastur yang masih memberikan nasehat-nasehat dalam pernikahan. Kuedarkan pandanganku dan semunya tampak normal. Tapi, suara tadi...

Sakura?

Sakura... Sakura melahirkan hari ini... kami-sama... kumohon jaga dia...

"Rin..."

Sebagai kekasihnya aku memang bertanggung jawab menikahinya... tapi, disana aku memiliki tanggungan tanggung jawab yang jauh lebih besar. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini...

"Maafkan aku..."

Aku tahu, saat aku mengambil langkah menjauh dari altar. Aku telah menjadi seorang pengecut untuk kedua kalinya. Aku kembali menjadi pria brengsek yang menghancurkan hati seorang wanita. Tapi, jauh di dalam hatiku mengatakan bahwa inilah hal paling benar yang pernah kulakukan selama ini.

.

.

"Sakura! DI MANA SAKURA!" aku bertanya pada pria bermbut hitam yang duduk di depan ruang ICU tanpa memperdulikan suaraku yang menggema.

Pria berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir itu membelalak menatapku. "Kau..?"

"Apa Sakura di dalam? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Yah, dia di dalam. Duduklah, kita hanya bisa menunggu dan berdoa," katanya dengan nada menenangkan. Aku bisa menilai usia pria ini lebih muda dariku, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa dia jauh lebih bisa bersikap dewasa dari pada aku.

Aku berbalik, berdiri tepat di depan pintu itu. Perasaanku tak menentu, tapi takut jelas menjadi yang paling menguasai diriku.

Suasana di lorong itu hening, baik aku maupun pria yang duduk di belakangku sama-sama diam. Aku ingin masuk, aku ingin mengetahui keadaan Sakura, aku ingin meminta maaf padanya dan mengatakan bahwa aku membutuhkannya untuk mengisi rongga kosong di dadaku.

'Klek'

Suara kenop pintu dibuka. Aku mundur selangkah dan menunggu dokter pirang itu keluar, tapi alih-alih dokter, yang keluar adalah pria yang kemarin juga bersama Sakura. Wajahnya tampak kalut, keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya dan sebelum aku sempat mencegah, pintu itu telah kembali menutup.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?"

Pertanyaan itu mengalihkan perhatianku dari pintu yang tertutup. Pria muda yang baru saja keluar itu menggeleng lemah.

"Apa maksudnya SASUKE!" si rambut panjang membentak pria muda itu.

"Dia kritis dan sekarang dokter akan mengcaesarnya untuk menyelamatkan bayi-bayinya."

"Lalu Sakura?"

Pria berambut emo itu diam. Membuat jantungku seakan lolos dari rongga dada dan anjlok di perutku. "Ada apa ini? Kenapa dengan Sakura? Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?" tanyaku berharap ada yang memberi tahuku bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"KAU!" si Emo itu merangsek maju dan mencengkram kerah jasku, tatapannya garang menunjukan ketidak-sukaan dalam sikapnya.

"Sasuke!" si Berkuncir menjauhkan tubuh Sasuke dariku. "Tidak ada gunanya melakukan itu!"

"Ada apa dengan Sakura?" aku tidak peduli bila mereka hendak membunuhku atau apapun. "Sakura—"

"Sakura menderita gagal jantung. Sejak awal kehamilannya dokter menyarankan untuk menggugurkan kandungan itu karena... karena hal itu beresiko kematian hingga seratus persen."

Aku mendelik memandang tajam dua onyx itu berharap dia akan menyadari kesalahan ucapannya dan menarik kata-katanya. Tapi tak ada hal lain yang dikatakannya, onyxnya justru mengatakan kejujuran ucapannya.

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kaki yang tiba-tiba tak mampu menahan berat tubuhku, dadaku yang terasa ditekan beban berton-ton dan kepalaku yang terasa berdenyut sakit. Cairan hangat menetes dari mataku, menyesali segala kebodohan yang kubuat.

"Sakura tak pernah mau menggugurkannya, dia... berjuang keras untuk bayi-bayinya."

.

Bila ada hal yang ingin ku syukuri itu adalah Sakura, dan bila ada hal yang ingin ku sesali itu juga Sakura. Dia datang bersama takdir yang kemudian mengikat hatiku, dan pergi karena kesalahan terbesarku.

Pusara di depanku menjadi pembatas antara yang mampu ku perbaiki dan tak bisa ku perbaiki. Hanya kata maaf yang mampu ku ucapkan terus menerus sebagai salam perpisahan dan seukir senyum tipis dia berikan padaku di ujung waktunya. Sakuraku, pernahkah kau mendengar aku mengucapkan aku mencintaimu?

Aku mencintaimu.

.

15 September 2011

Menjadi hari yang takkan pernah Kakashi lupakan sepanjang hidupnya. Hari di mana dia melihat mutiara emerald yang meredup kehilangan cahayanya. Dan juga menjadi hari di mana dia melihat dua pasang emerald lain yang mengintip dari sela-sela kelopak tipis dua bayi kecil yang menutup.

Kata penyesalan yang takkan memperbaiki segalanya. Hanya senyum tegar yang mampu dia ukirkan saat mengantar si pengisi hati kedalam peristirahatan terakhirnya. Serta sebuah janji kecil yang dipersembahkan untuk wanita pink itu bahwa dia akan menjaga **Hatake Haruno** putra berambut peraknya dan **Hatake Sakura** putri berambut pinknya. Seumur hidup, takkan pernah membiarkan mereka terluka dan merasakan kekecewaan padanya. Seperti Sakura.

~FIN~

AHHHHH Lhyn tau ini aneh banget! Fic yang maksa banget! Udah lama Lhyn gag nulis dan keknya Lhyn kehilangan apa yang disebut Jiwa menulis *kayak pernah punya aja*

Jangan protes kalau mau muntah, pusing-pusing, sakit perut sampe sakit gigi. Sebenernya ini Ide buat Multichaps! Tapi berhubung Lhyn punya tumpukan multichaps... jadi ini Lhyn bikin One shoot!

ARGHHH gag bisa ngomong lagy! Pokoknya Rifyu aja Lhyn tunggu...

N' Happy B'Day Kakashi-Koi... #peluk-cium


End file.
